


The pool party

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hosts a pool party to get to know the new bloke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pool party

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble posting this. Don't know why AO3 acts up with this story :( Another old one.

Arthur groaned. This pool party probably hadn’t been the best of ideas to get to know someone. He’d imagined that he’d have the time to approach the new kid at some point and they could have a little chat. But someone else was demanding his attention all the time. Either Morgana invaded his party with her entourage of friends or Gaius, the butler, annoyed him with reminders of how the place should be left or else his father would notice that he was having parties when he was out of town. 

He’d noticed the new bloke in school the moment he first walked into the class room. While everybody was making fun of him for his sticking out ears and the funny Irish accent, Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off the slim body, black hair and the blue eyes that looked around friendly, yet carefully. 

That was three weeks ago and Arthur hadn’t managed to catch the bloke, Merlin, alone. It was difficult to shake your own entourage completely in the first weeks of the school year. So he came up with the plan of this pool party. Which seemed to have turned into an epic fail, since he didn’t find the right moment to talk to Merlin. 

All he could do was sneak glances at him from across the garden to admire the fair skin, the slim build, watch how Merlin tilted his head back when he was drinking some water, how he scratched his neck when one of their school mates made a remark, smiling when Merlin smiled at something Gwen said, and catching sight of him rolling his head, exposing his long neck and all Arthur wanted to do was lick along it.

Leon pulled him away to discuss strategies for the new soccer season and even more strategies to finally get together with Freya, insisting that Arthur should go find himself a girl, too, so they could double-date. 

Arthur just nodded absent-mindedly when he noticed Merlin jumping into the pool. For a bloke who knocked over most everything in chemistry class and tended to trip over his own feet, he was really graceful in the water. Arthur couldn’t look away as Merlin climbed out of the pool and shook the water out of his hair. Droplets running down that fair chest and long arms, Merlin saying something to Freya, laughing… Arthur swallowed hard when the bloke looked over and smiled at him while he ran a hand through that black otter pelt he called hair.

Hours later most of the guests had left and Arthur saw Merlin – yet again on the other side of the garden – sucking on an popsicle, letting it slide in and out of his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to calm his quickly beating heart. If he didn’t know better, he’d start to think that Merlin was doing all these things on purpose. 

Arthur lost track of Merlin again and finally managed to get the rest of his team mates out of the house. He went back to the garden and felt a pang of disappointment when it seemed to be empty. It was quite late, of course Merlin had left at some point. 

He startled when he heard someone behind him, and turned. And once again he was reduced to staring when Merlin leaned against one of the pillars, running an ice cube from his neck to this throat and then down his still naked chest, grinning widely. Arthur’s mouth went dry. 

“Thought they’d never leave.” Merlin’s blue eyes twinkled. 

“I thought you were gone, too.” What a stupid thing to say. 

“You ask me here just to want me to leave again?” 

Fuck, now Merlin was sucking on the rest of the ice cube. Arthur all but panted. 

“No, I…you…,” it slowly dawned on Arthur, “you did all of that on purpose all day long!”

Oh, those innocent blue eyes! “All of what?” Arthur found that little smirk irresistible.

“The neck-scratching, the head-tilting, the swimming? The shaking water out of your hair? The popsicle?” He stepped closer. “The ice cube?” He reached for Merlin’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and sucked the rest of the melting ice cube from between those long fingers. “Tease.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
